


You're really just in break.

by arfrid



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Minor Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Gabriela, her… her ‘Mamá’ had called her a name that she thought was pretty, and Mamá had said it meant “Victoriosa” meaning “Victor” or “Winner”, because she knew that her baby was always going to win.“Laura.”
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & X-23 | Laura Kinney, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	You're really just in break.

Eleven tried not to concentrate on her friend – No, _sister_ – stab through men with her claws.

“Vámonos!” She yelled. She had taught Eleven quite a lot of Spanish, but Papa didn’t want her to speak that much. Only ‘Yes, Papa’ was allowed. That’s why they were separated.

But now they were together, and Twenty-Three had stabbed a man in the head for good measure. Now they’re running from something, something huge and big and… monster.

As they walked out the doors, Twenty-Three smiled up at the sky. Eleven stared at the trees, walking up to them and feeling them.

“Come on.” Twenty-Three said in her Spanish accent. Eleven looked round and followed her.

Eleven knew she should have listened to her sister when she told them to grab the food and run, but the man was nice, and no-one had been that nice to her since Gabriela.

Honestly, she should have known that Benny would go. Gabriela went when Papa, fuming, found her teaching Eleven some English and Spanish. They never saw her again after that. Twenty-Three had cried, and Eleven felt her grief, even though she hadn’t known her that long, while Twenty-Three had known her for years.

But still, Benny was dead and it was all her fault. If they hadn’t stuck around… Maybe he’d be alive.

Now they were split up again. Because they would be harder to find if they separated.

It would also be harder to find each other.

Twenty-Three felt the twigs snapping as she clawed the branches away. When the branches stopped getting in the way, she should have realized she was getting closer to someone’s home.

She tripped on some rocks by the pool and cried out, even though she had learnt to withstand pain.

A boy came over, possibly a few years older than her with brown hair, brown eyes and a kind face.

“Hey, kid, you alright?” he asked. She crawled backwards, all attention on the boy. The boy put his hands up, showing he was defenseless. She didn’t hear the sound of footsteps, but she did hear the sound of the door opening. She turned around suddenly, seeing two teenagers, one with an overlarge hoodie that clearly wasn’t hers and another boy without his shirt on.

They both froze as they surveyed the scene. Jonathan chuckled nervously.

“Loner Byers?” the boy without his shirt on said. Loner Byers waved awkwardly. “What are you doing here?”

“Okay, we can ask questions later. Are you okay?” The teenage girl said, running towards her and kneeling down. Twenty-Three shuddered, staring at her warily.

“¿Español?” she asked. The three teenagers exchanged glances.

The brown-haired girl said, “Okay, I think I know a bit of Spanish…” She cleared her throat, then said, “Hola, soy Nancy. ¿Cómo te llamas?”

Twenty-Three could answer that easily. “Veintitrés.”

The girl looked at the boys confusedly.

“What did she say?” Steve asks. “I didn’t take Spanish.”

“She says her name is Twenty-Three.” She said, staring at the girl.

There was a silence, then Jonathan said, “Ask her to elaborate, or something.”

“Hmm… ¿Eso es tu nombre?” Nancy asked. Twenty-Three nodded. “¿Por qué tu llamas eso?”

She shrugged, ignoring the girl getting her Spanish wrong. Nancy turned to the boys.

“She says she doesn’t know why she’s named that.” Nancy tells them both, then she turns back to Twenty-Three. “¿Qué quieres que te llamemos?”

Now that she knew the answer to. Gabriela, her… her ‘ _Mamá_ ’ had called her a name that she thought was pretty, and Mamá had said it meant “ _Victoriosa_ ” meaning “Victor” or “Winner”, because she knew that her baby was always going to win.

“Laura.” She said firmly. Nancy smiled, and held out her hand. Laura grabbed it firmly, hoisting herself up, and giving the teenager a stare, but inside, she was smiling.


End file.
